dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hongrin Priest
Leader of the Hold, and perpetrator of Sadukravon’s will, Ikorveil is the most influential hobgoblin in Beruun Terrolaghn, and a significant antagonist in the Dragon Calling series. His title in The Hold is Hongrin Priest—the highest rank of the hobgoblin regime. Sentydes of unnatural and torturous magic manipulations have transformed him into a powerful sorcerer with an unnaturally prolonged lifespan. A hobgoblin's typical lifespan averages around 350 cycles, but Ikorveil has been alive since the conquest and destruction of his kind's original culture, making him one of the very few currently living creatures aged over 1000 cycles. Bound under the rule of manticors for so long, the Hongrin Priest is a slave (body and soul) to his Master's ambitions and is so deluded as to believe his schemes and efforts are for the benefit of his kind, and the glory of a promising future. Appearance Due to the unnatural grafting of Dark magics into his body, Ikorveil is an emaciated, albino version of hobgoblin physique. He is described as being tall, with a gaunt facial structure, thin, crooked fingers, and pale, clouded eyes (eyes that have lost their original seeing capabilities but he is still able to perceive objects and creatures by leeching his own life-force through his eyes and touching it to the vibrations of manna that courses through solid matter). He wears long, white robes that are belted at the waist. The outer robe has a large hood, which he often places over his head to conceal—what he considers—grotesque features. Despite residing within the dust and grime of the Beruun Terrolaghn, Ikorveil's robes remain spotless—suggesting some sort of enchantment. He has special hexes tattooed across his forehead and along his jawline. The tattoos are black in colour when not activated, and a pale, luminous blue when he is using magic. Personality For all intents and purposes, Ikorveil is a psychopath, his original character and quality swallowed up by psychotic madness, and a deranged sense of self-importance and pride that is, in truth, the only thing keeping him from a complete mental breaking. A tyrant by all accounts, the Hongrin Priest rules through mind manipulations, ruthless punishment, and fear. His mind is twisted to wicked malice, and driven by delusions of returning his creature-kind to their former glory. Bound to the will of his manticor master, he will stop at nothing to see Sadukravon’s ambitions fulfilled. It is from this irreversible binding to the manticors that a kind of bipolar split occurs in Ikorveil. When left to his own devices, and in the company of his subordinates, he is a creature of composure, cunning, and power. But as soon as in his Master's presence or under his Master's scrutiny, Ikorveil degenerates into a fearful, snivelling serf with an almost child-like devotion (and absolute dread) of his Lord. Trivia Valadilian Trivia: Ikorveil loathes his name, as it is one of the last things connecting him to his distant past, to a time when all he knew and cared for was routed and destroyed by the manticors. He also hates it as Sadukravon often uses it in a deliberately disparaging manner, giving him a taste of the maligning and abuse he so readily (and pleasurably) deals out to his subordinates. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hobgoblins